Field of the Invention
This invention is generally related to invalid walkers which include a base providing a support frame having four legs and more specifically to an invalid walker which may be provided with additional patient support by including selectively vertically adjustable underarm crutch members that are telescopically mounted to the support base frame.
Conventional walkers generally include a base defined by a pair of sides which include front and rear legs which are connected by at least a horizontally oriented hand-grip portion. The front legs of each side are generally connected by a reinforcing frame so that a person may stand intermediate the sides and obtain vertical support from the legs of the walker.